monsobscurusfandomcom-20200215-history
Phaedrus Modified
Phaedrus ex Miscellanea Characteristics: Born: 1190 Gauntleted: 1219 Size: 0 Confidence: 1, Confidence points: 3 Personality Traits: Generous +2 Thoughtful +2 (Prefers to have a plan) Silent +1 (Dislikes making unnecessary noise, they disturb reading.) Virtues Automatic Virtues * The Gift * Hermetic Magus House Ex Miscellanea Virtues *Cautious Sorcerer (minor, hermetic) *Strong Sidhe Blood (major supernatural) :*Seccond sight (free with Strong Faerie blood) Standard Virtues *Affinity with Rego (minor, hermetic) *Affinity with Intelego(minor, hermetic) *Affinity with Magic theory(minor, general) *Affinity with Finesse(minor, general) *Book learner (minor, general) *Inventive Genius (minor, hermetic) *Learn Finesse from Mistakes (minor, general) *Puissant Bargaining (minor, general) *Puissant Intelego (minor, hermetic) *Puissant Rego (minor, hermetic) Flaws House Ex Miscellanea Flaw *Chaotic Magic (major, hermetic) Standard Flaws *Magic Addiction (major, hermetic) *Unimaginative Learner (minor, hermetic) *Driven (personality, major) - Establish the best library in the tribunal (at least) and promote the written word. *Optimistic (minor, personality) *Poor Strength (minor, general) *Magical Animal Companion (story, minor) - Small-ish bird of prey. Abilities Appr:117 Spells * ReAn(aq) 15 (Touch, Ring, Ind) The independent quill * ReCo 25 (Per, Mom, Group) Quick march! 500 paces stride. * ReIm15 (Per, Diam, Group) Illusion of the Sinking Party The mage appears to sink into the ground (or 15 paces below himself, at any rate) for a couple minutes. The ilusion is not broken by small movements or "Quick march!". * ReMe 20 (Voice, Mom, Room) Scent of peaceful slumber. * ReTe 15 (Voice, Mom, Ind) Wielding the powerful sling. (A magnitude extra power to damage.) * ReVi 30 Aegis of the Hearth. Spell descriptions The independent quill ReAn(Aq) 15 R:Touch, Dur: Ring, Target: Ind An arcane connection from the source quill (usually in the form of one "hair" of the feather) is fastened to the target quill. Then each quill is brought to its own writing surface and placed in identical position and a ring is traced around the target:s writing surface. The target quill copies the motions of the other quill exactly, relative to the writing surface. The Aquam requisite makes sure that any ink flows in the same way as on the original. The same spell may also target a "knife" of bone, which is used for the quick removal of ink. (Substituting "Writing implement" for quill in the description made it read badly.) (Base 1, +1 Touch, +2 Ring, +2 very precise movement, +0/1 Aq req) Background Willie's parrents were traweling pedelers whose route included much of SE England and passed throught several faerie forrests, where they got some of their stock. He grew up trawelling with them in most of the SE area of England. During this time Willies natural tallent for bargaining developed and having a child bargaining for them helped the bussines prosper. When The Gift surfaced, Willie became a liability, espessially when his slightly pointed ears and green cats eyes became pronounced. He was apprenticed at several other occupations, but The Gift always drowe hime away, before his Parens found him. The only person not avoiding him during this time was a bird that found him shortly after the Gift surfaced. Reading was a real success after he managed to overcome some severe prejudices against "bookish types" established during his childhood travels. This was interesting things that did not avoid him. Any book that he could find was devoured. In the early years of apprenticeship the Mercurian tradition of his parens had a huge clash with Phaedros faerie heritage, both lost. Otherwise the most noteworthy troubles during the time as apprentice was when he found new hiding places to read in. Phaedrus Parens probably still has a hair-lock somewhere to use during "The inexorable search". When the end of apprentice ship approached Phaedrus came back to social life, and being generous at heart, decided that everyone else should also have the opportunity to meet Books. To promote this (and his own love of books) he should build a Great Library where people can study and learn to read. After spending a year reading up on potential trading partners and the etiquette for dealing with them Phaedrus leaves for Wales to establish one of the orders greatest libraries. Information Grimoire Background